


A sneak peek to THE GAMBLER (our new work)

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Find me now - The complete work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1985, Closeted Dean, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Castiel, Multi, Preview, Prom, School Dances, Sneak Peak, no actual sex here, you will have the complete tags in the actual fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a ladies men and he's currently dating the infamous Rhonda. Castiel is the new guy in school, all sassy and gorgeous. Sam and Jess have the perfect relationship. Will everything remain the same after Cas and Dean meet?</p><p>Based on this.   <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT-5NY83OYI">Fun - The gambler</a> We heard it and it tick us.</p><p>Un-beta for the moment.</p><p>Next update will be a timesamp. (We have one almost finished :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Los Angeles - present time**

Dean stands under the shade of the tree by the shed. The quietness of Sunday afternoon has always been his favorite part of the week; coffee mugs in his hands and the sight of his partner on his knees doing the garden. Their garden.

Castiel squints up when the sunlight on him gets clouded. There’s perspiration on his forehead that he wipes off with the back of his hand without putting the shears down. There’s dirt all around, plants waiting to be planted and Castiel’s smiling as he takes his coffee mug.

**“Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy. All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes. We've got 50 good years left to spend out in the garden. I don't care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die.”**

“Oh, God, you’re on poet mode today… Just ten more minutes, Baby. I need to finish this or you know I’ll get all obsessed about it.” Castiel takes one of the seedlings and turns to put it in the ground before continuing talking. “Besides, these beauties won’t plant themselves. Won’t take too long though. Go on and start the fire, would you? Oh, I put the burgers on the last rack of the fridge, take the plate out. They need to be room temperature”

“Whoa, Blue! Lecturing me as if I’ve never made burgers before? As if I didn't teach you how to cook thirty years ago." Dean leans down and ruffles Cas’ hair. “But it’s all right. I’ll peel the potatoes, too. I crave fries today.” Cas smiles and nods, taking a sip of coffee before turning back to gardening.

With Dean slowly moving away the sun shines on Cas’ back again, so he has to squint when he turns to watch him go. He has always liked that view. “You do that. I’ll be there in five, Babe.”

Dean stops by the door frame. He leans against it and takes another look at Cas. He’s in one of those days where he can’t seem to get enough of him. He smiles at the sight of his partner devotedly placing the plants into the ground. It’s going to be 25 years in a month. Dean still finds it hard to believe. He shakes his head at his own thoughts. At 48 he’s still a stubborn and strong man… except when it comes to his love for this man, to that blue-eyed angel that saved him in so many ways.

Ways that nobody else but them know; they’ve gone through so much together, from really high to incredibly low. No matter what happened on the way, regardless of how much they had to fight to get here, their love is strong and he still loves Castiel just like the very first day –no, scratch that- he loves Castiel even more. Prompted to tell the truth he’d have to say that he probably loves Castiel more than he loves Sam and that is big deal. Sam was all Dean had until Castiel came to rescue him from his misery; so yeah, Dean’s a sap about Cas and he doesn’t even care.

Cas is the love of his life.

* * *

 

**1985 – Iowa City – High School prom preparations.**

Dean knocks on the bathroom door. “C’mon Sammy! The hell are you doing in there?” He bangs his fist on it: one, two, three times. Not a sound from the inside. “I gotta pick up Rhonda in 30 minutes! Hurry up or we won't stop for Jess on our way. Sammy, I’m serious! I’m gonna leave you here! SAAAAAAAAMMMMEH!!!”

“God, Dean, stop it! I’m ready, all right?” Sam gets out of the bathroom with a triumphant smile.

“What the hell did you do with your hair?” Dean half huffs, mocking.

Sam checks himself on the mirror once again, “You like it? It’s John Taylor style.”

“John who?” Dean winces.

“You know, the bass player from Duran Duran,” Sam patiently says.

“Oh, I don’t listen to pop groups.” Dean shrugs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. The ‘they are lame, dude’ speech is getting old.” Sam rolls his eyes. He moves his head to check the sides of his hair, combing it with his fingers to make it keep its form. “I like it, and it’s too late to do anything about it anyway… unless you wanna be late to pick up Rhonda.”

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. And they are totally lame, dude.”

“No, they’re no. They are, like, totally bitching. Let’s bounce, it’s getting late.” Sam bumps his shoulder against Dean’s as he goes by. “And stop calling me Sammy. I was never chubby and I’m definitely not 12. I turned 16 last May, Jerk.”

“Bitch” Dean replies instantly, “Let’s bounce then. Rhonda gets mad when I’m late and we still need to pick up Jess on our way. Call her up and tell her we’ll be there in 6 minutes and that if she’s not waiting outside, we’re ditching her. You make the call while I start Baby.”

Sam takes the phone and yells at Dean as he dials. “We’re not ditching my girlfriend, Dean! She’ll be--Oh, hey, Jess...”

Sam jumps on shotgun and bitchfaces while Dean makes fun of his hair until they're almost there at Jess'.

“Seriously, Sammy…” Dean trails off, taking one last turn to stop in front of Jess’ home.

Sam forgets about Dean’s mocking and shotgun and hairstyling. He gets out, kisses Jess on the cheek and opens the back door for her. He takes his place next to her. Through the rearview mirror, Dean watches the way they look at each other. He’s happy for his baby brother. He likes Jess.

Rhonda was not waiting outside. Dean rings her doorbell and she comes out. She’s  immediately clinging to his neck, pecking him and smiling against his lips.

“Take me dancing all night long.” Rhonda takes his hand and lets Dean open the car door for her.

At the prom, they patiently wait for their photo; being this the first prom for Jess and Sam and the last one for Rhonda and Dean, photos are a must.

“This party is gunna be crunk” Jess shouts, barely audible over the music.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean and Rhonda dismissively say at the same time.

Jess snorts amused, “OH GOD. Like, you’re so like each other. Like you are so WOW.”

Dean can’t reply to that because there’s a shout coming from their right, a girl says “Hey stud!” waving at Dean and laughing her way to the dance floor.

“You SLUT! Bag your face!”  Rhonda shouts back and Dean is positive that she would be doing more than shouting if he wasn’t holding her arm.

“C’mon, Baby, don’t listen to her. My eyes are only for you,” Dean coyly says and leads her to dance after their picture is taken.

They stop at the middle of the dance floor and begin to move, laughing and enjoying the music and the crowd. They greet a few friends, then they see Lisa arriving with a new guy.

That’s the moment everything changes for ever.

Sam hasn’t seen the boy before, and he’s curious. He comes to the conclusion that since Dean is BFF with Lisa, he probably knows him, so he asks his brother “Who’s he?”

“Who?” Dean asks, looking around to where Sam is nodding.

“That one! The guy dancing with Lisa.”

Dean finally sees him from behind and shrugs. He’s about to turn back to face Rhonda when the guy takes a spin and Dean’s dragged into those blue eyes. His heart skips a bit.

Dean has always been drawn to both sexes since as far as he remembers, from the very beginning when he started feeling attraction to other people he had eyes for both boys and girls alike. And yet coming out is not gonna be easy for him. The only person that actually knows is Rhonda, and she doesn’t judge, that’s one of the reasons Dean sticks with her.

She’s funny, beautiful, confident and freaking bold. Yet this guy makes Dean crumble to pieces with just a look across the dance floor. Rhonda noticed.

“C’mon, lover boy, let’s go talk to him.” Rhonda takes Dean’s arm and tries to lead him towards Lisa and the guy.

“What?” Dean stops cold, scowling at her.

“The guy dancing with Lisa… you’re star struck. He’s hot, so no wonder. Wanna go take a closer look?” she says as quietly as the music allows her.

“Oh, no, Rhon… he’s got perfect blue eyes and all but…” Dean trails off.

Rhonda whispers into his ear, “Nobody will know, Dean. I’ll be looking at him while you talk to your BFF. C’mon, let’s go”

Rhonda has to virtually drag him across the room to _accidentally_ bump into Lisa. Rhonda plays surprised while Dean looks at his own feet for a few seconds before acknowledging Lisa and her friend.

“Hey, Lis, s’up?” Dean greets Lisa without looking at Blue eyes.

“Fantabulous!” She kisses his cheek.

“S’up? Dean.” he extends his hand to the new guy to shake.

“I’m good, thank you” he shakes Dean’s hand, “My name’s Castiel” the guy smiles a gummy smile and Dean knows he’s fucking doomed. Dean feels sparks flying from their joint hands and, even if he knew nothing of romance, it was love at second sight.

“Cas-tiel? Weird name, Pal” Dean puts on his coyest smile.

“Yeah, I know… my fathers have a weird sense of humor. I got three older brothers and we’re all named after angels. You’ve got Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar and me, Castiel, angel of Thursdays”

“Uh… wait. Fathers? Your parents, you mean? And Lucifer? Really? They hated him or something?”

“Nah, they’re just eccentric, or so they think… most beautiful angel and all that. And yes, I said fathers; I got two male parents, papa Robert and Dad Richard. They’re fostering me and my brothers since I was one year old and Baz was two. They got to name us even though they can’t adopt us”

“Oh, that’s so not fair! It’s a bunk!” Rhonda intervenes.

“Isn’t it?” he acknowledges her for a second before turning to talk to Dean again, “ And yet, since nobody would try to separate two sets of brothers we’re safe. Gabriel is my blood brother and Luci is Baz’. Once, some years ago, they tried to take away Luci and Baz to two different homes and Luci ran away; it took days to find him. That convinced them not to try again.” Castiel continues to share, Dean finds it amusedly adorable, “Now, every six months the Agency sends someone to check on us. They seem to be under the impression that two gay men could turn us gay. Yeah, like that has anything to do with anything. Luci bangs every bimbo that crosses his way; Baz talks in British accent because, according to him, chicks dig it; no problem there. Gabriel says he’s bisexual but he’s been dating Kali for a while now so they won’t say a word. And then it’s me… Lisa is a good friend and I like her” Castiel smiles at Dean and shrugs a bit awkwardly.

Lisa is looking at him in astonishment, “Cas… it don’t think I’ve ever heard you talking to someone so much”

“I know, right? I…I don’t know why?” He looks at her for a split second before turning back towards those green eyes that are fixed on him, “You seem trustworthy, Dean. Please, don’t tell anyone what I just told you. I have recently moved to this school because Papa Richard thinks it’s better than the last one, it’s closer to home and I’m all alone here since all my brothers are already in college.”

Dean remains silent through the whole speech, lips curved into a tiny smile, eyes wide and sparky. He looks at Castiel as if he hung the moon and Rhonda notices it. For some reason she doesn’t find it in herself to be mad, she’s a bit sad though. She’s positive she’s losing Dean to this Castiel guy, he looks like an Adonis, gorgeous and strong, with dark bed hair and sky blue eyes reserved only for Dean. Rhonda wonders how is it that nobody else seems to notice, it’s really right there in front of everyone, Dean and Castiel are closer in distance with every second that goes by. Something goes stuck in her throat and she knows she’s on the verge of tears. She has to get out there for a while.

“Lisa, would you help me with my make up?” Lisa won’t ask questions, just smiles and goes along Rhonda heading to the bathroom. Neither Dean nor Cas notice it.

“So, Cas… is it okay if I call you Cas?” Dean arches his eyebrows, asking for permission to use the nickname even if they’ve been just introduced; his face relaxes when he gets lost into the guy’s smile.

“Sure, Dean, of course you can” When did they get that close to each other?

“Okay, Cas it is then… what is your angle? What d’you dig?” Dean doesn’t even realize he’s bouncing over his hills.

“Uhm a lot of things actually… wouldn’t know where to start.” Cas begins to move matching Dean’s bouncing “I like singing and reading and dancing… oh man, I love dancing. I like flowers and bees. Don’t laugh, Dean… bees are totally awesome!” he takes one step closer to Dean, happy to see he’s keeping his place, “And last but definitely not least, I dig green eyes, freckles and blondish hair…” Says Castiel looking right at Dean.

Dean blush furiously but doesn’t move an inch, “You can’t say things like that, dude” clearing his throat.

Cas breaks a gummy smile, “Say what, Dean? I dig a lot of other things but you’ll probably have to figure them out by yourself.” Adding with a deadpan he says, “Now… shall we dance?” and he extends his hand to Dean, an invitation and a promise.

“Dude, I’m not dancing with a man, they’ll think I’m queer” Dean huffs and mentally kicks his own ass.

Invading Dean’s personal space way further than what it’d be wise in public, Cas replies, “Afraid I’d out you, Dean?”

Dean stands taller, defiant and stronger, “You cannot out me, Castiel, I have a girlfriend. No matter how much you dig it, you can’t out someone that’s not in”

“Right… right… you’ve got a girlfriend and so do I. Nobody’s gonna think we’re queer… they’ll think we’re waiting for our dates. Stop freaking out, man.” Castiel gives him a quick almost imperceptible wink.

Dean wants to play cool, he really tries, honest to God he does his best… but it doesn’t work, he just turns red, looks at his feet but his decline comes differently as expected. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t wanna flip on you, dude. Say we go to the dance floor and wait for the girls there. You can dance if you want… I’ll stand there and wait. You okay with that?”

Cas shrugs as if it’s not a big deal, one hand on his pocket and the other on the back of his neck, massaging it. “Whatever makes you sleep at night, Dean”

They get to the dance floor and Cas begins to move to Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood and Dean just stands there, flipping his eyes everywhere in a nervous tick afraid that everyone will notice that he’s on the dance floor with no girl by his side and with Castiel jumping and moving suggestively around him. Once the music switches to You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive Cas loses it and goes really crazy.

“Dean!! Dean!! You have to dance this!... it’s so… wicked! C’mon, Dean! Nobody’s paying attention to us!!” he pouts with his hands in prayer making Dean snort in amusement but he remains still. “No way, dude!” And then…

Then Tina’s voice breaks in the air with her One of the Living and Dean can’t hold it anymore. He forgets about the people around, the girls on the bathroom, Cas in front of him… no, not that… he could not ever forget that.

Castiel stops moving, open mouthed watching Dean dance, move and spin as if there’s no tomorrow. “Well… look who’s dancing, now…” and he also dances along Dean’s moves.

“It’s Tina, dude!... She’s the bomb!”

They dance for a few minutes, Dean can pretend he’s just dancing by himself but Cas is there, right in front of him, matching his moves… God, he’s so hot. The girls eventually come back from the bathroom and, spotting them, they join their dancing.

The night goes smooth; they dance, drink and chat as much as the loud music allows them. Eventually Dean takes Rhonda to the parking lot and takes things to 3rd base in the back seat of the Impala.

“You’re sure about this, Dean? Not that I don’t enjoy car sex but Sam will have to take the back seat to take Jess home” Rhonda says while taking Dean’s zipper down, leaning down as she’s done many times before to take him in her mouth. She doesn’t say much more than muffled moans for a while.

“Shit, Rhon, yes… like that, God you’re so good. Move sideways… wanna see how wet you are” it’s a good thing that she’s both very bendy and that they have done this several times over the months, so Dean moves her underwear and she moans against his shaft when he slides two fingers inside her. It doesn’t take too long for them both to climax, and if Dean’s pictures in his mind a couple of blue eyes when he comes inside Rhonda’s throat, well… nobody will know.

They fix their clothes and roll the windows down to clear the air and Rhonda’s cigarette glows in the dark. Dean leans his head back on the leather headrest, staring up and frowning a bit and Rhonda, once again, notices.

“C’mon, Dean. It’s getting late and Miss Moore probably has curfew anyway. Let’s get the kids home” She gets off the car and waits for Dean to join her on the way back into the ballroom.

Cas is slow dancing with Lisa, her eyes are closed and she’s leaning on his shoulder. The first thing Dean sees as entering the room is Cas eyes set on him, and Dean thinks he can see a mischievous grin that lit up his eyes, but blames it on the dim lights. It’s safer to think like that. Cas closes his eyes too conscious of the green eyes on him and Dean can’t help a coy smile.

On the way home, Sam and Jess make out on the back seat and Rhonda is sat with Dean’s right arm around her shoulders. Dean is driving slowly enough to use only one hand on the wheel. She doesn’t want to disturb the teenagers’ activity on the back of the car so she leans her head on Dean’s shoulder and whispers. “You like him”. It’s not a question.

“Who, Rhon? What are you talking about?” he also keeps his voice down.

“That boy Castiel. You like him. That’s alright, Dean, he’s hot” She wants desperately to play cool but there’s a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What the hell you’re talking about, Rhon? He’s a dude.”

Rhonda lifts her head from Dean’s shoulder to look at him in the eyes, Dean won’t meet her gaze though; he’s too focused on the road ahead and in avoiding facing the truth, of  course.

She strokes his cheek with the back of her hand and softly whispers, “I know, baby, remember? We had this conversation a while ago… Remember that night we got a bit drunk before going to the cinema to watch St. Elmo’s Fire and when Rob Lowe in a tank top started playing the saxophone your eyes went wide and you whistled…” Dean gives her a WTF look, “Yes, Dean, you whistled. We talked about it later and you confessed it so stop playing dumb, alright? I don’t care who you decide to bang. All I care is us. You like him?... Good, I won’t judge; I like him too. He’s fucking gorgeous and cool and yet when he talks he looks at you and only at you. Dude, the moment you looked at each other it seemed that nobody else but you two existed. Dean, he likes you, like a lot… like tons!” Dean won’t say a word, but neither would he look at her, so she calls it a moment, “Anyway,” she takes a look at the rear view mirror, “This is not a conversation to have on the car while your brother is on the back seat trying to lose Jess’ bra” She says talking a little louder.

“Hey!” Sam complains at their back, “I’m not trying to…” he trails off amused by Jess’ giggling, but his face turns furious red as he sees Dean and Rhonda laughing at his expenses, which of course only confirms he was doing that.

Rhonda understands their conversation is not over because Dean is not even trying to tease Sam and that’s never a good sign. “Sorry, Dean… I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t, Rhonda… don’t be. Shit happens” Dean shrugs as he parks in front of Jess’ home and they wait for Sam to say goodnight at Jess’ door. They stay silent, not knowing what to say.

Finally it’s Dean who breaks the silence, “I do like him, Rhon, but what can I do? I like you too and we’re dating, I care about you a lot; hell, I may even love you in the future. I don’t know, I mean, I enjoy being with you, I don’t wanna lose you. And, besides, what could he and I do? Society is saying that being gay is okay but you know that it’s a lie, gay couples are still stigmatized. So, tell me, even if he liked me, like really like me and I’d wanted to do something about it. What could it be? You think that, uh, I don’t know… like people will magically start to be like understanding? Yeah, like that’s gonna happen, like never!”

Rhonda nervously gazes at the kids making out by the front door steps and turns back to Dean with a new determination, “Dean, I don’t know what you want from me. I’m not in your head, haven’t been for a while now, tonight it just got more evident. But I do want to be with you and I would kill to be the person you want to look at all night. I just wish I would be the only one. Tonight was confirmation, Dean; you did your best not to be obvious, he was more evident; but you still stole looks from him, sneaky tiny looks but it was obvious you wanted to be with him, not with me… and I deserve better.”

Dean remains silent and Rhonda hates him for that, “I know you like me and that one day you could even learn to love me but I want someone whose love is unconditional, who doesn’t need to learn to love me; I need someone who just does. I… I want what I saw tonight between you two… I want sparks… I want to look at someone for the second time and get totally hitched; I want to be someone’s whole focus… I can’t settle with being someone else’s consolation prize. No, Dean, wait… I know you didn’t mean bad, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t want you to stay by my side because you’re afraid of the society’s rejection or your family’s and friends’ disapproval.”

She takes his hand in between hers, and takes his chin to make him look up at her, “I don’t care about you… I’m in love with you… that’s why I deserve better” She can’t help the tears shedding on its own accord and the mascara is marking the face of the blond girl with Madonna hair. “Dean, I know this is not what you wanna hear but I… I don’t want to keep on dating. I know you’ll try to; you will try to be the best boyfriend ever but you’ll never be in love with me… I’ll continue to be your second choice, maybe not to Castiel but to someone else. Let’s face it Dean, if you haven’t learnt to love me after dating me for a year, you never will. Maybe this is not the best moment, but this is me breaking up with you and tearing my heart into pieces because I know I don’t have any other option. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean can’t find anything to say, there’s no words in his vocabulary right now that have the power to comfort her, to make it better. “I’m sorry too, Rhon… I’m so sorry I can’t be what you need” He curls on her lap, looking for the security of the familiar warmth of the skin he knows by heart, “I’m sorry, I’m a failure. I’m broken… a freak... an abomination… I don’t know what to do, Rhon”

“No, Dean, you’re none of that. You’re just queer or bisexual or whatever and that’s alright. You’re a good person, baby, and that’s all that matters.” She glances towards the door to the kids there and sighs, “Now, c’mon and get a grip; Sam’s unlocking lips… I don’t think she will let him go any further today, if ever. I think we’ve got two more minutes. Please kiss me” the kiss is awkward, all trembling lips and tears falling. By the time Sam is back in the car the kiss has come down to two sets of lips touching.

“Uh gross, dudes. Stop it! Kid brother in the car” Sam teases.

“Sorry, Sammy. Let’s get you home, Rhon. One last trip, uh?” Dean starts the car and Rhonda moves to the right, putting some space between them.

“What? What’s wrong with you two?” Sam frowns.

“Not now, Sammy” Dean cuts him cold.

They make the rest of the ride in silence, all awkwardness and discomfort. In the back seat Sam proposedly keeps his eyes on the left window, too stiff to be taken for a natural position. Once at the entrance of Rhonda’s apartment building, Dean opens her door and takes her hand to help her off; and like that, hand in hand, they walk towards her door.

“I guess this is it, Baby. Monday morning we’ll be strangers… Rhon, please don’t be a stranger; say hi and talk to me once in a while, would you? I care about you and I don’t want you out of my life.” Dean finally pleases once it’s obvious this is the last time they talk as boyfriends.

“I will say Hi, and for the moment it’s all I can promise. With time maybe we can become acquaintances or even friends but now… now it would hurt too much. I love you, Dean.” He can’t reply to that, not without lying, so she finally says goodbye with a peck on his lips.

Dean rushes back to the Impala, seeking for the sense of security that his car provides him. He lets his head drop on the wheel and Sam is not sure whether to comfort him or let him take his time. He decides to go for it; it’s hard for him to see Dean like that.

“Dean? What happened? You were crying and she was sad. I overheard her talking earlier… I didn’t mean to, it’s just that she was a bit loud and I couldn’t help it…. Dean?” Sam insists. He knows Dean is never up to share feelings and usually he would let him be but Sam thinks that tonight is different, Dean is somehow in pain and he’s gonna be there for him.

“We broke up, Sammy.” Dean answers without lifting his head from the wheel, “She told me she didn’t want to be a consolation prize, because we’ve been dating for a year and I still couldn’t love her the way she loves me. I’m sad, Sam, not only because I care for her and also because I feel so relieved… I don’t know, Sammy…” Dean pulls himself together the best he can and starts the engine but doesn’t pull away yet.

“You like the guy she was talking about, right?” and it’s a damn luck that Dean is not currently driving or they would be crashing. He opens his mouth to protest but Sam cuts him cold.

“No, Dean, it’s okay… I know, alright? I’ve known for a while now. I think I always knew you felt like that… I don’t even care; I mean, Rob Lowe is fucking hot” Dean bitchfaces him, “Sorry, too soon… anyways, right now I’m completely, utterly, and madly in love with Jess but I can totally understand that you find Lisa’s friend hot”

“But Sam I don’t…”

“Dean stop it! I’m really okay with it, alright? So, back to business… the guy is definitely good looking. What’s his name again? Is he in our school? How old is he?”

Dean looks straight into Sam’s eyes and sees he’s truth to his words so he answers as the car starts to roll, “Castiel. Yes. And I don’t know his age but he likes bees and dancing”

The rest of the trip home is made in silence, both brothers thinking of their own love affairs.

**  
**

[The Gambler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963165/chapters/11396968) link to the complete work.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT UN UPDATE

We are updating this fic in here [The Gambler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963165) 

Feel free to read it (plz plz, pretty plz read it. LOL).

We will not add any more chapters here. Enjoy. 

Know  we love you. 

Please kudos and comments are our fuel. They will be highly apreciated.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
>  
> 
> [Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)
> 
>  
> 
> [Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCp2h5jslKY)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tina Turner - One Of The Living](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc3IEdllaxc%20)


End file.
